


A Clear Prognosis

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Kai has designs on the Fed doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ialpiriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/gifts).



> In the absence of definitive canon on either character's age at the time of the Chorus trilogy, please assume for the purposes of this fic that both Kaikaina and Emily are a) of age, and b) in the same general age range.

“ _Doc_ ,” Kaikaina says dramatically, tossing her hair. “I like _totally_  need you to check me out.”

Emily Grey raises her eyebrows. The sight of Captain Grif’s younger sister sitting on her desk in a miniskirt, legs crossed, yellow tank top sliding off one shoulder, is not what she expected to come back to upon finishing up her clinic rotation for the day.

Unexpected, but perhaps not unwelcome.

Kai waggles her eyebrows. No, Emily concludes, she is not misinterpreting this situation.

“Sweetie,” Emily coos. “I can tell just by looking that there’s nothing whatsoever wrong with _you_.”

Kaikaina starts to say something, then stops, brow furrowing. “Okay so like usually I can tell when somebody’s flirting back and stuff, but like, your baseline kinda throws off the curve.”

Emily smiles, shrugs off her doctor’s coat and tosses it over a chair as she closes the distance between them. “I better clarify my prognosis then.”

“Prog-what? I dunno what that is, but it sounds hot.”

Emily tilts her glasses down, looking very seriously over the tops of the wire frames. “I _am_  flirting back, sweetie.”

Kai grins triumphantly. “Awe- _some!”_


End file.
